


something you will never hear from me

by falterth



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, rated t for slight mention of sex, she loves sakura so much, tenten's just thinking about sakura, ties in with 'two women' i guess, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falterth/pseuds/falterth
Summary: but you iron out the wrinkles.





	something you will never hear from me

you saw it ( _me_ ) and it ( _i_ ) was beautiful.

 

i gave myself over to you then, neck bared in what was not a symbol of mindless submission but a confession of trust and understanding and so many things that could never be put into words.

 

it was then, clasping my hands into your hair and gasping your name, that i realized how i was made for you and how i could tell you anything that sat on my mind and weighed me down, because you were lighter than happiness itself and you took the bad things away.

 

sakura, i love you.

 

i have never said this lightly. i have said it to my parents many times in childhood, but when i grew older and learned of real love and how sparingly it revealed itself, my mouth ran dry; and for the well of my love i had fashioned a cover. it may have been for naught—you were there and instead of ripping away the scabs that covered my body and mind you waited until they were a little better and then kissed them until there was nothing left but me.

 

i got to see you, too; to see you blossom and grow from who you used to be into the woman i know now: one who is caring but strict; generous but firm; assertive and kind; a sweet death for enemies and at the same time an endless spring of love for allies; serious but expert at easing the tension out of a bad situation; unattractive at first glance but shining brighter than the sun when one looked deeper. it was all you, and it felt so right and good that i knew it had been you all along.

 

you who always had a way to tell when i was sad; angry; hopeless; and most of all, lonely.

 

i fear that my thoughts have become too heavy and that they will wake you up for the weight of them. our legs are tangled together; my mind is tangled with itself. 

 

but you iron out the wrinkles.


End file.
